Project Summary/Abstract The International Union, UAW and its partners propose to conduct training to prevent and reduce exposure to SARS-CoV-2 among healthcare workers, emergency first responders, manufacturing workers, and members of underserved Hispanic/Latino communities. The paramount goal of this project is to provide workers and members of underserved populations identified above with the knowledge, information and skills that they need to protect themselves from Covid-19 and to work with employers and community institutions to establish and implement programs that will protect them from Covid-19. The specific aims of this proposal are: To modify the NIEHS training tool Protecting Yourself from Covid-19 In the Workplace, using material from previously developed UAW curricula on infectious diseases and make it available online. To conduct remote train-the-trainers (TTT) that will train UAW staff and worker-trainers to deliver Covid-19 training and will train them in the use of online platforms for training. To have staff and worker-trainers conduct industry-specific awareness level TTTs for workplace health and safety representatives, health and safety committees and other local union leaders responsible for workplace health and safety. To assist local unions and UAW-represented workplaces and UAW consortium partners to identify hardware and software needs for conducting remote training and to develop realistic plans to meet those needs given available resources. To conduct a remote train-the-trainer (TTT) that will train consortium partners to deliver Covid-19 training. To add a Covid-19 unit to our 40-hour Industrial Emergency Response (IER) technician training, modify the training for delivery online, and deliver one online 40-hour IER class. To modify the NIEHS resiliency training for delivery online and deliver it to UAW members, staff, worker-trainers and UAW health and safety reps to help deal with the emotional strain caused by the pandemic and by responding to it. To conduct program evaluation of all of the above, making use of worker-evaluators, where possible, to provide feedback for continual improvement of curricula and delivery methods.